While the Roommate's Away
by Dorrica
Summary: It had taken a lot of time and a lot of patience for the two of them to get to where they were now, neither of them ever suspecting that they'd become this close. [SulleyxRandall]


**Title: **While the Roommate's Away

**Summary:** It had taken a lot of time and a lot of patience for the two of them to get to where they were now, neither of them ever suspecting that they'd become this close.

**Rating: **T (for suggestive themes)

**Pairing: **Sulley/Randall

**Disclaimer: **The film "Monsters Inc" belongs to Disney and Pixar Animation. I make no profit from these writings.

**Author's Note: **This story is post-MI. If people are wondering I'd have to say this story takes place two or three years after the events of the first movie, which includes the year that passed after Sulley returned Boo to the human world. Considering they're already in a committed relationship, I'd lean more towards three years. This story doesn't go into any major details about how Randall returned or all the events that took place after his return. I would LOVE to write a story that goes into those details, and I had actually thought about doing just that, but after a few minutes I was all like "Man fuck dat shit. I wanna cut straight to the sexy stuff". So anyway….yeah. I'll keep the door open in case I want to do a story like that, but I'm not making any promises. Oh yeah, and I should point out that there's no actual sex in this, though I'm sure the fact that this is rated 'T' gave that away. There's just lots of foreplay and cuddle times and bullshit like that. Seriously, I was all over the place with this story. Had I attempted to actually write smut with these two, I probably would have shat fire.

I owe most, if not all, of my inspiration to blue-with-purple-polka-dots and thatdoodlebug on tumblr. My dashboard has been flooded with cute, adorable doodlefics of this pairing and they're slowly tearing me apart. I'm in love with this pairing now because of them. So yeah…this story is kind of for them.

* * *

Sulley momentarily averted his gaze from the TV and glanced at the clock anxiously. His brows furrowed as he tried to mentally calculate just how much time he had. Celia and Mike had left half an hour ago, which meant they were already seated and had probably ordered their dinner. Average waiting time for a meal was twenty minutes, and considering this was a Friday night, Sulley figured he should probably add an extra ten minutes to that. After adding on the time it would take to eat their meal, he then added another hour and a half for the movie afterward. In total, he probably had a solid three hours, give or take a few minutes. It was six thirty now, so he could probably expect his roommate back home around nine-thirty. He knew how ridiculous all this was, having to go to such great lengths to make sure his friend didn't find out, but he hadn't quite figured out how he was supposed to break the news to him. Mike was a great friend, but he _could _be a little less than understanding about certain things.

There eventually came a gentle knock at the door and Sulley nearly spilled his soda. "Easy," he told himself calmly as he placed the drink down on the nearest flat surface he could find before making his way over to the door. He paused at the mirror hanging on the wall by the door and checked his reflection. He wet his palm with his tongue and ran it across the top of his head, which only succeeded in giving him a cow lick. He growled in agitation and attempted to fix the tuff of blue fur, but he only ended up making it worse. Sighing in defeat, he turned to open the door, flashing a bright smile as he did. However, his smile faded immediately upon seeing that the hallway outside was completely empty. Sulley leaned outside the door and glanced around in every direction. Frowning, he slowly stepped back inside, wondering if his anxiousness was causing him to hear things.

Shrugging, Sulley closed the door and made his way into the kitchen to find himself a snack, only to discover it was already occupied. "Woah, geez!" he gasped, a hand flying to his chest.

"You know, you should really wrap your leftover pizza in tinfoil instead of just shoving the whole box in the fridge. It won't get quite as dried out that way," Randall commented nonchalantly as he rummaged through the fridge.

So he _hadn't _been hearing things. He had to mentally kick himself for having not figured out that Randall had simply snuck past him the moment he opened the door.

"Darn it, Randall, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

The reptilian monster smirked playfully as he pulled a can of soda out of the fridge.

"No, no! Bad idea!" Sulley yelped as he rushed forward and grabbed the soda before the smaller monster could open it. "That's Mike's, and it's the last one."

"So what? Just tell him you drank it."

The furry monster shook his head as he placed the can back in the fridge. "He knows I hate that brand."

"Oh, for crying out loud."

"Look, I'm sorry, but we gotta make it look like you were never here."

Randall took a moment to really study the larger monster's appearance. "Nice bed head," he snickered. Sulley could only growl as he shot a hand up to cover his head. Randall turned his attention back to the fridge. "So is there anything in here that doesn't belong to the yapping eyeball?"

Sulley's gaze softened with adoration. "You know…I don't think I asked you here to eat all our food."

"What's the rush, Sullivan?" Randall replied softly, sauntering up to the furry beast and circling him like a predator, his tail brushing along his stomach. "I just got here. Can't we just…sit down and chat for a while?" With that Randall strolled into the living room and made himself comfortable in Sulley's chair. The larger monster growled in agitation, knowing that Randall was just teasing him, and doing a _fabulous _job at that.

Sulley came and stood directly behind the large chair, leaning down slightly and resting his arms on top of it. "You know…I can think of better ways to use that camouflaging trick of yours."

"I don't know….I kind of like giving you a heart attack," the smaller monster replied as he flipped through the channels.

"You can _still _give me a heart attack." Sulley reached down and traced a finger along Randall's center frond, smirking triumphantly when he noticed him shiver. "We don't have long, Randall," he commented seriously. "I'd imagine Mike will be back around nine-thirty.

"It's only six forty-five, Sullivan."

Sulley sighed deeply as he moved on to the next frond. "It's not enough time. I don't get to see you enough…especially since you don't work at the factory anymore."

Randall knew he should have reminded Sulley that the only reason they weren't able to spend a lot of time together was because they didn't want to raise Mike's suspicion, and that he needed to tell his friend the truth. He thought better of it, however. It wasn't as though he wasn't already aware of the fact that he'd have to tell his friend at some point.

The slender monster craned his neck and glanced back at the other male. "All right, then. Lead the way." He slid out of the recliner and followed the larger monster into the bedroom, closing the door out of force of habit. "Don't you ever get tired of this?" Randall laughed as he leaned against the door.

"Never." Sulley had a seat on the edge of the bed, staring back at his partner eagerly.

Randall chuckled lightly as he vanished from sight. Immediately, Sulley felt his heart flutter with excitement, and he listened closely for the sound of Randall's feet padding against the floor, but the lizard was an expert at stealth. Still, he listened and watched for the faintest clues of his presence. He felt the bed dip ever so slightly and he turned his head immediately, feeling the pressure lift from the bed as he did so. Sulley climbed onto the bed and reached out a hand to bat at the air, hearing the other monster snicker somewhere from within the bedroom. "Cold, Sullivan. _Way _cold."

"Well, help me warm up, then," Sulley retorted with a smirk. He felt the bed dip again and was unable to react in time before he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed by an invisible force. He felt the weight of the other monster completely on top of him, warm breath ghosting across his face. Sulley tried to reach out a hand to touch his face but Randall pulled his head back, grabbing Sulley's wrist and pinning his arm down by his head. He then promptly climbed off of the larger monster, still maintaining his invisibility. Sulley sat up curiously, reaching a hand outward in hopes of touching the monster, who he could just barely feel shifting around on the bed. Moments later, he felt his presence behind him and was gently pulled back down onto his back. And then…hands. Multiple hands. Stroking and petting him until he thought he might go mad. The hands would always stop and pull away just long enough for the larger monster to become frustrated and confused before they set to work again. Damn him. He knew just how to make him crazy. He loved this activity, mainly for the fact he derived a certain excitement out of not knowing when Randall was going to strike, and just _how _he was going to do it.

Sulley's breath hitched when he felt the smaller creature climb onto his chest again. He reached out a hand eagerly, not exactly sure what he was grabbing onto, but he couldn't keep his hands to himself a second longer. Randall didn't seem to mind this time as Sulley traced his hand along his body, which was not the easiest thing to make sense of when he couldn't see it. Feeling a slight ridge, he realized he was stroking the other monster's spine. Lips twitching upward into a smile, he moved his hand further downward, though it could have actually been upward. Slowly, his smile faded as his hand brushed across certain areas where the texture of Randall's skin seemed different. Of course this was nothing new to him. He knew precisely what he was touching - scars. And Randall had a lot of them. He tried not to let his hands linger too long in these areas, as he knew it made Randall uncomfortable. But countless nights of intimacy had forced him to keep count of each and every scar. They had spent enough nights like this together for Sulley to finally conclude that Randall had twenty-six scars total. And then there was….

Sulley's hand stopped abruptly when it came to rest on a slight kink in the lizard's tail. It had been broken at some point during his time spent in the human world, and had never been properly set. Randall had never gone into any real details about the events, and Sulley had never asked him to. But he had a vivid enough imagination to give him plenty of mental images of the horrors his partner had faced in that world, all because of him. Mike still clung to the belief that his banishment had been justified, but Sulley had stopped subscribing to that belief even before Randall had found his way back to the monster world. He had even made several attempts to find his former colleague himself, but it had been a futile effort. It had taken a lot of time and a lot of patience for the two of them to get to where they were now, neither of them ever suspecting that they'd become this close.

"Stop, Sullivan," he vaguely heard Randall order, but he was too wrapped up in his own guilt to pay him any mind. Sighing, Randall suddenly reappeared, glancing back at the monster lying beneath him. He reached out one of his lower hands and placed it on the furry hand clutching his disfigured tail. _"Stop," _he repeated, his eyes showing not the slightest glint of anger or frustration. His tone was gentle, almost soothing as he forced the hand away from the bend in his tail. '_Don't think about it' _was what his eyes seemed to say to him. Sulley let his head fall back onto the mattress, his hands falling to his sides as he sighed. Randall shifted himself around and drew his head in close to Sulley's, his first set of hands reaching up to cup either side of his face while his second set stroked his arms. "Let's not get distracted," he whispered. He leaned down slowly, his lips hovering mere centimeters above the other's. Sulley lifted his hand and grabbed the back of Randall's head, pulling him down and kissing him firmly. After pulling away, he shifted himself, rolling the smaller monster over onto his stomach and settling himself on top of him, applying just enough of his weight so that the lizard couldn't slither out from under him but not so much that he was crushing him. He lowered his head, his cheek brushing against Randall's fronds. "Don't you dare," the lizard growled.

Smirking, Sulley bent down to brush his lips against the front frond, immediately earning a shiver of pleasure from his lover. He drew the pink tip of the appendage into his mouth, feeling Randall's back arch against his stomach. _"Sullivan,_" he groaned, pressing his face down into the sheets. Sulley drew away, lifting himself up slightly so that he could force Randall onto his back. "Darn you, I'm supposed to be in charge here," Randall complained as Sulley resettled his weight on top of him.

"Sorry, but I can't let you get too cocky in bed."

"Bad choice of words," Randall mumbled, turning his head slightly as Sulley leaned down. His eyes rolled back and he sighed contently as Sulley pressed his face into his neck, biting and kissing the scaly flesh. The larger monster suddenly started giggling as he felt a set of hands tickling his sides. He pulled off of him and Randall quickly rolled away, vanishing instantly.

"Hey!"

Sulley yelped as he felt the lizard pounce on his back, shoving him back down onto the bed.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," he said with a grin as he rolled over, forcing Randall off of him. He reached out with both his hands, his fingertips always managing to just graze the lizard.

"Gotta be quicker than that, Sullivan!"

Feeling the bed shift again, Sulley shot both arms out, smirking fiendishly as he embraced the squirming monster. "Quick enough for you?" he retorted smugly, pulling his partner against his chest. Randall chose that exact moment to reappear, glancing back at the larger monster embracing him from behind.

"All right, you got me. Now let go."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you value your life."

"You and your hollow threats."

Sulley pulled the smaller monster as closely as he could, arms wrapping even tighter around his slender frame. He nuzzled Randall's face with his own, turning to brush his lips across his face and neck. He then mumbled something against his skin that prompted the lizard to stiffen. "Wait, _what_?"

"What?" Sulley replied, pulling away.

"What did you just say?"

"I…said I love you."

Randall just stared back at him, mouth agape.

"What?"

Randall made a face as he managed to wiggle his way out of Sulley's arms.

"What? Was that wrong?"

"No, I…It…It just caught me off guard."

Randall crawled away from the larger monster and laid down against the large pillow.

"Why should that catch you off guard?

Randall shrugged. "I'm…just not used to hearing it, I guess," he said with a laugh. "I've had more insults and declarations of hate thrown at me than I can keep count. And that's including the years before I came to work at the factory."

Sulley crawled across the bed and laid down beside the lizard. "Maybe that was part of your problem. I'm just sorry I didn't realize that from the beginning. Maybe if I had, then-"

"Don't even," Randall cut in, his emerald eyes becoming as sharp as his tone. "I made the choices I made, not you. I'm not proud of what I did."

"Neither am I," Sulley replied quietly. "What I did was no better."

"Let it rest, Sullivan. _Please…_Just let it rest."

Sulley briefly closed his eyes as he laid a hand down on the bed, opening his palm to the lizard, who placed his own hand into his partner's. "I will if you will."

The subject seemed to finally drop when Randall rose up and rolled Sulley onto his back, perching himself on his stomach, hands resting against his chest. He leaned in and kissed the other monster passionately, reigniting the spark of arousal instantly. Sulley settled his large hands on the smaller monster's back, running them along his spine. They continued their affections for several minutes until Randall pulled back with alarm, his eyes wide. "Did you hear that?"

"What? I didn't hear any-"

"Shh!" Randall slapped a hand over the larger monster's mouth. "Listen," he hissed. The two remained motionless as they both listened in, hearing what sounded like a door closing.

Oh no.

Sulley pulled Randall's hand away and glanced over at the clock. "It's only fifteen after seven! What are they doing back so soon?"

Hearing footsteps approaching the door, Sulley knocked Randall off of him and went to shut off the light by the bed. He slid under the covers and began snoring loudly.

"Tone it down, Sullivan. You're being too obvious," Randall murmured from beside him. The door suddenly opened and Randall remained as still as possible.

"Sulley?"

"Mikey?" Sulley replied, feigning grogginess. "Is that you?"

Randall had to stifle a laugh at his horrendous acting.

"You're in bed already? It's not even eight o' clock."

Sulley rose into a sitting position. "Well…there wasn't much on TV so…I just thought I'd turn in early."

"You do realize now you're going to wake up at like three in the morning, right? You think there's nothing good on now, just you wait until you flip on that TV later and find nothing but paid programming. Then you'll _really _be bored."

The furry monster chuckled, shrugging. "Oh well."

"Well, I better not get up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water and find you on the phone ordering a bunch of useless stuff."

"What are you doing back so soon?" Sulley asked, quickly changing the subject. "I thought you guys were going to the movies after dinner."

"Well, we got there and the movie was sold out. Nothing else looked that interesting so we just decided to come back to the apartment."

"Why didn't you just go to Celia's place?"

Mike rolled his one eye, crossing his arms. "Well, I _suggested _that, but Celia insisted that her house was a mess and that she was too embarrassed. I'd like to hear her definition of 'messy'. Women…"

"I heard that!" Celia called from the living room.

"Love ya, schmoopsie-poo!" Mike returned his attention to his friend and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll keep it down."

"You kids behave yourselves," Sulley teased. "No funny business."

"Yeah, yeah." Mike waved him off as he closed the door. Sulley sighed heavily, leaning over to turn the light back on.

"Well, that killed the mood," Randall drawled, reappearing. "This is crazy, Sullivan. I wasn't going to say anything tonight, but-"

Sulley quickly held up a hand. "Well, you don't have to, because I know what you're going to say. You've said it a million times."

"Yeah, well maybe I need to say it a million and one times."

Sulley ran a hand across his face as he settled back down against the pillow. "I'm going to tell him, okay? I promise." Randall scooted closer to the larger monster, who quickly wrapped an arm around him. "Finding the right way to tell him…" Sulley continued with a sigh, "….that's the hard part."

"I could tell him," Randall suggested, and Sulley snorted.

"No, I think I better tell him. I don't think you'd be quite as….subtle about it."

Randall smirked against his partner's fur. "Come on, it'd be just like ripping off a bandaid. I'd just go up to him and say, 'Hey Wazowski, guess who your best buddy's banging now?'"

Sulley cringed. "See what I mean? No subtlety."

Randall allowed the subject to drop for the time being. "So…now what? I'd sneak out if I could, but I have a feeling they'd notice the door seemingly opening by itself."

Sulley laughed lightly. "Looks like we're stuck here for a while. Which would be wonderful if we didn't have to worry about making too much noise."

"Yeah, you _are_ a bit of squealer."

"Oh and you're not?"

"Hardly. I have a bit more self control than you, Sullivan."

"Yeah, we'll see about that next time."

A brief silence was shared between the two until Randall finally decided to be difficult. "You know….we wouldn't have this problem if you had just come to _my _place like I suggested." He heard a quick snicker and the reptilian monster pushed himself up with his hands to glare at the furry beast. "_What_?"

"Look, you have the opposite problem of Celia. Your house is always _perfect, _and if anything is even slightly out of place or untidy, you go crazy. Face it, you're obsessive compulsive."

"I am not!"

"Randall, I can never set foot in that place without you griping at me about the littlest thing. The cushions on your couch have to sit neatly in both corners, and if I move one, I _have _to put it back just the way it was once I get up! Any dirty dishes have to immediately be put in the dishwasher, and Heaven forbid I don't place my drink on a coaster!"

"It'll leave water marks!"

"Waah, waah. You know, you're probably the only person in all of Monstropolis who organizes his coffee mugs from smallest to largest."

"Well, while we're on the subject of annoying habits, let's talk about you, shall we?"

"Oh, and what do I do that's so annoying?"

"Apart from shedding all over the place, how about eating ice cream directly out of the carton? Or worse than that, using the same knife you used for the peanut butter to fish out the jelly!"

"First of all, I can't help shedding, and second, what's the big deal?! It's all going on the same sandwich anyway!"

"It's just gross!"

Sulley's mild glare eventually melted, and he found himself laughing. "We sound like an old married couple. All we need are the wedding bands to show for it."

Randall's expression softened as well as he lowered himself back down onto the bed beside the other monster. They lay together in silence for several minutes, Sulley's hand gently stroking Randall's back. "It's pretty quiet out there," Randall commented, finally breaking the silence. He slid out from under Sulley's arm and rolled off the bed.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Randall ignored him, slowly cracking open the door and poking his head outside. "No, they're not out there," he confirmed as he glanced back at the perplexed monster, who quickly slid off the bed and made his way over to the door. The couple stepped outside and peered into the living room. Noticing Mike's bedroom door was closed, Sulley smirked knowingly. "So much for no funny business," he stated with a laugh. Randall grimaced as he fought off the mental images.

"Well…I guess I better get going while the going's good."

As Randall started forward, Sulley quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait, you don't need to rush off."

At that very moment, they heard suggestive giggling from the other bedroom. "Oh, _googley bear!"_

"Yeeeaah, I think I do," Randall responded dryly while Sulley pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're going to tell him, _right_?"

"Yes, all right? I will. Soon."

The reptilian monster resisted the urge to snap, "Define 'soon'" and simply nodded once as he turned and made his way for the door, opening it as quietly as he could. Sulley followed him out. "I'm hoping to pick up where we left off, Sullivan," Randall uttered softly as he turned to gaze up at the larger monster lustfully.

"Will you be okay getting home?"

Randall rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Wait, did you drive over here or did you walk?"

"No, Sullivan," Randall sighed. "I've been as undetectable as I possibly can every time I've come over here. Now why would I drive my truck over here and park it outside? Wazowski knows what it looks like."

"So…you walked?"

"No, I jumped out of plane an parachuted down."

"I could call you a cab?" Sulley suggested, ignoring Randall's sarcasm.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be okay."

Sulley finally nodded, stepping forward to wrap an arm around the smaller monster, pulling him closer. "Just be careful," he said as he leaned down to kiss the side of his face.

"You worry too much, Sullivan," Randall replied, pulling away. He offered him a parting smile as he vanished from sight.

Smile fading, Sulley turned for the door, already missing the lizard's presence. Before he could open the door, however, he felt something latch onto his arm and turn him around. His confusion lasted but a mere second before he felt invisible lips press against his own. The kiss ended just as quickly as it had come, with Randall finally reappearing as he pulled away from the larger monster, who noticed that he was standing on his back set of legs in order to match his height.

"I love you, too."


End file.
